Heavenly Love
by linka53
Summary: This is for the new version of Charlie's Angels.  The Angels have just finished a case and the only two people left in the office are Eve and Bosley.  One-shot, may extend it if enough people like it. Chapter 4 is now up!
1. Late Nights

**Ok, so I've been watching Charlie's Angels, the new one, and I've noticed something. Eve and Bosley seem to have a bit of sexual tension that's only noticeable in a few scenes. This is a short one-shot about them.**

**Bosley's POV**

We had just finished a tough case involving a human trafficker. Kate and Abby had immediately left to go celebrate while I stayed behind to tie up a few loose ends. I was about to leave when I noticed Eve sitting at the table staring into space. Touching her shoulder, I sat down next to her. "Hey," I asked, "you ok?" She smiled vaguely at me and replied, "This one just hit a little too close to home, you know? I mean, I'm here because of the other human trafficker case you guys had. The one that Gloria-" She stopped and buried her face in her hands. I knew why she was upset. She had known Gloria since they were kids and Gloria had died while we were trying to bring the trafficker to justice. Without thinking, I pulled Eve into my arms and held her while she cried. After a while, her tears subsided and she looked up at me with a watery smile. "Sorry I got your shirt wet," she muttered, embarrassed. I shrugged, "Hey, no problem. That's what I'm here for." She laughed and looked at me sideways. "I should probably go…" she murmured. I stood, "Yeah, yeah that sounds like a good plan." Despite our words, she made no move toward the door. I started thinking about our missions together. The one on a cruise ship where I complimented her by saying that for someone to break a date with her it must have been really important and how she smiled at me. How scared I had been when she sacrificed herself so that the rest of us could escape Cuba with the girls. Most recently, right before we rescued a family from a group of pirates, how she smiled at me and promised that she wouldn't let me down while I was freaking out about the plan and how much air supply we had in our scuba tanks.

Just as Eve turned to leave, I grabbed her and turned her around to face me. I hesitated for a split second before pressing my lips to hers in a quick passionate kiss. I broke away and started mumbling apologies before she returned the kiss. "Bye Bosley," she whispered before turning away and disappearing out the door with a wave. I stood there shocked. I was pretty much paralyzed. Slowly, I managed to sink down into a chair. I smiled, _She really is an angel_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thought you might want to know that you should be on the lookout for another chapter for my Eve and Bosley story. I saw this week's episode and there are just too many cute moments between them to ignore. Should be up soon. Keep an eye out!**


	3. The Day After

Ok, so this might be a really long author's note, but I think it's necessary. If you haven't seen this week's episode, I'm warning you there are spoilers. This includes some moments not shown in the episode. Also, there are some parts that were in the episode where I have different points of view and what the characters are thinking. I originally wan't going to write another chapter for this story, but there were so many cute moments in the episode that I couldn't resist! Plus, everyone that reviewed the story said that they wanted me to continue. Anyway, here is the latest installment of Heavenly Love. Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie's Angels.

**Eve's POV**

I walked into the Townsend Agency with yesterday's mail while mulling over all that had happened last night. Bosley kissed me and, even more surprisingly, I kissed him back. Never saw that coming. As I walked into the agency, I checked out what we got. I saw a postcard for Bosley from Paris. "The City of Romance," I announced as I walked into the kitchen. Bosley turned to look at me from the coffee machine where he was getting us espressos. "Miami?" he asked. I shook my head, "Paris," I said in French. He walked over to the kitchen island across from me and replied, "Ah…Paris. You been there?" I flirted back with a smile, "No one's invited me yet." He looked up at me and smiled. "You got a postcard." I said, handing him said card. I was wondering who would send a postcard from one of the most famous cities for love. I wouldn't say I was jealous though. "No message," he said, flipping it over, "That's strange." "I asked quizzically, "Someone sent you a blank postcard?" "Yeah, "He replied handing it to me, "They only put my name and address on it." I looked at it, "That's a little cryptic, huh?"

I was more curious than I cared to admit. Who would send Bosley a postcard without bothering to write on it? "John Eduardo Bosley," I said reading the name off the card, "Well, one mystery's solved. I now know that your middle name is Eduardo." I narrowed my eyes and gave him a flirtatious glance. "I like to keep my private life private," he replied, moving around the counter. I suppressed a laugh. We were PIs. Did he really think that he'd be able to keep everything secret from us? "Kay," I said, "Just sayin', maybe someone's trying to connect with you. Maybe it's you lost love trying to heat things up again." I admit it; I was fishing for information about his past relationships. "Not possible," he replied before turning around to face me, "Trust me." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Abby and Kate ruined the moment by walking in with breakfast. Abby was saying something about carbs and caffeine but I wasn't focusing on them. Instead, I was focusing on Bosley. Our mission on the cruise ship, before we went to get the pirates, and most importantly, the kiss last night. My thoughts were interrupted when Bosley said, "Nice." Turning to look at me, he said, "We should get to work." I nodded slightly, "OK." We listened to the details of our new mission while eating. Afterward, we met with the kidnapped person's agent. Bosley was being extremely nice to her, which was annoying me for some reason. I decided that the others should go talk to the gallery owner while I went to check out the kid's apartment on my own. Maybe some alone time was just what I needed.

**Abby's POV**

I noticed Bosley turn around from a smiling Eve as Kate and I walked in. I explained to them both about the whole carbs and coffee thing, but given that Eve looked like she was somewhere else, I'm willing to bet that only Bosley heard me. After we listen to our new mission and talked to the agent, we separated. Bosley, Kate, and I went to check out the gallery owner while Eve went to the missing person's apartment. Bosley and I were supposed to pose as a married couple from the Hamptons but before we went into our cover I decided to talk to him in the car. I had noticed little smiles and shy glances between him and Eve all morning. Kate and I had shared a glance when he turned to look at her before we started working. Something was going on. "So…" I said drawing out the word, "What's going on with you and Eve?" He glanced at me before turning back to the road, "I have no clue what you're talking about." I nodded, but noticed he seemed to be, dare I say it, blushing? Unfortunately, we arrived at the curator's place before I could ask any more questions. He got out to open the door for me, immediately slipping into cover immediately. Before he opened the door, I lay me head against the seat. _Saved by the bell_, I thought dryly. I got out slipping into our cover and we went inside. After interrogating the curator, and scaring the shit out of him, we left. Kate and I lagged behind Bosley on the way back to the car. "Anything?" she whispered to me. I shook my head and sighed, "He's not talking." "Damn. Guess our only option now is Eve", she replied before getting in the car. I smiled and slid into the passenger seat.

**Kate's POV**

That night, on the way out, I stopped Eve and talked to her. "So," I said, "you and Bosley, huh?" She stopped walking and stared at me. "What about me and Bosley," she asked. I could tell she was trying to keep her voice neutral. I laughed, "Come on. Abby and I have both seen the way you two were looking at each other this morning." She looked down before looking back at me. "You're seeing things," she replied quietly, her voice shaking. "Uh-huh," I replied. I didn't believe her, but I let it go. Before I got into my car I said, 'You know, you should know better than to lie to a cop." I smiled at her shocked face and drove off.

_The Next Day_

**Eve's POV**

It wasn't hard for me to act like I was annoyed at the bank. I love Abby like a sister, but I wanted to be the one going undercover with Bosley. And no, I was not jealous. Abby had better skills for banks and thievery, plus she was the one more equipped to handle it if something went wrong. That didn't stop me from glaring silently at the floor while they were in there. Everything changed the moment I got the call. Apparently, someone had rigged the safety deposit box with explosives. They told me to get everyone out of the building, which I did. But when they told me to leave, I blatantly refused. There was no way I was leaving the to of them to possibly die! Not after what happened to Gloria.

The bomb went off and my heart jumped into my throat. I tried to talk to them on the COM – link and neither responded. I waited with my heart pounding for a few minutes before the vault doors opened. I rushed toward the doors only to run straight into Bosley. Abby and the bank manager were following right behind him, but at the moment I didn't care. I just gave Bosley a giant hug and whispered, "Don't you ever do that again! You had me scared out of my mind." Finally, when my mind caught up with me, I realized what it looked like and let him go quickly. "You both did." I amended looking at Abby. She just nodded with a sly grin on her face. "Come on, you guys. Let's go." Bosley said, leading us out of the bank after grabbing something from the floor of the vault.

**Bosley's POV**

We were in the car on our way to intercept my old partner Oswald. I was still on the phone with her. When she said she was going to get me by hurting the women I cared about, I reflexively glanced at Eve. I couldn't help it. I loved all the girls, but there was something different about her. I just couldn't put my finger on it. We chased her into a dirt lot and were about to storm the truck when I got a feeling. I automatically knew she wasn't there. This was just a way for her to hurt – and possibly kill – me. She was trying to lure us into a trap. I told the girls and we all stopped. Just in time. The truck blew up. _What is with her and bombs?_, I thought as we all ducked. We made it back to the agency and Charlie congratulated us. I was still a little pissed that Oswald managed to get away, but at least she didn't get the money. Just as we were all about to call it a day, Eve stopped us. Honestly, I had been expecting it but I still didn't like it. She wanted to know who Elizabeth was. That was hard for me. I told them, keeping it as simple as I could. If I didn't, I was going to start crying. I have an image. Crying doesn't go with that. The girls assured me that it wasn't my fault and that if I needed someone to talk to, they were here for me. I felt slightly better, but still depressed. I wandered over to the window and just laid my head against the cool glass. Abby and Kate were going to the bar and they invited Eve. "You know what?" she said, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." I saw her glance at me out of the corner of my eye. She came over and stood next to me quietly.

**Eve's POV**

I was about to leave with Kate and Abby, but then I noticed Bosley. "You know what?" I said, making a split – second decision, "Why don't you guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Abby noticed me look at Bosley and gave me a sad smile before smirking. She knew why I was staying and knew Bos was upset, but she wouldn't pass up a chance to tease me about my supposed 'feelings' for him. I walked over to him and stood there quietly for a few minutes before guiding him over to the table. Tonight it was my turn to do the comforting. I looked at him and said quietly, "Bos, do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head so I just shrugged and gave him a hug. I felt a few tears leak onto my shirt. He must have really cared for her. My heart almost broke. If he was so in love with this woman, what kind of a chance did I have? He looked up at me and cleared his throat sounding embarrassed. "Sorry I got your shirt wet." He said. I replied with a slight smile, "That's what I'm here for." I was remembering last night and I could tell he was too. He gave me a small smile. After what seemed like an hour, I finally gathered the courage to ask him what I really wanted to know. "So…" I started, " are you still in love with her?" I was afraid to look at him, but when I snuck a peek I saw him nod. My heart dropped into my stomach. "Honestly," he said, " I probably always will." When he saw my expression he added, "But that doesn't mean that I can't love anyone else." I turned to face him, trying not to seem too hopeful. He leaned towards me and suddenly we were kissing again. He pulled back slightly after a few minutes, but a put my hands on his cheeks and pulled him toward me. He gave a breathy laugh before kissing me again and wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed for another few minutes before breaking apart. "Wow" I sighed. He nodded and grinned. Suddenly feeling shy, I stood up and said, "So I'll see you tomorrow?" He stood and smiled at me before nodding slightly. Before I could move away he pulled me in for another kiss before letting me leave. I walked slightly unsteadily to my bike. I sat on it for a moment before starting it just thinking about Bosley and how he made me feel. Finally, I turned it on and drove home with a smile.


	4. Love and Basketball

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was kind of depressed since the show got canceled, plus I'm don't really have a ton of ideas since I don't see Eve or Bosley anymore. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Eve's POV**

The girls were sitting in the bleachers of MSU waiting for the coach/student game to start. I was beyond excited. I always liked basketball and watching Bosley play was sure to be interesting. Just then, the coaches entered and the crowd went crazy. Kate and Abby started talking about how excited people got even though it was just a practice. I was too busy looking for Bosley. Finally, I spotted him in front of one of the hoops. "Look, look at Bosley," I cried to the other girls. They laughed and started cheering and shouting his name. He turned toward us and smiled before waving and running off to the other side of the court. Bosley made a three – pointer and we clapped while Kate starting talking about how good the students were. Apparently, they were going to 'wipe the floor' with Bos and the rest of the coaches. I protested, "Aw…but he's so good. Look at him…" Kate just looked at me and said, "You haven't seen the students yet." Oh, here they come!" And the crowd erupted into cheers as the Hammerheads emerged. Kate told us about Mark just as he went to Bos and stole the ball from him. I could see them razzing each other, but I wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying. Mark shot a three – pointer and turned toward Bosley with a look that said beat that. Bosley started spinning the ball on the three – pointer. He then bounced the ball on the floor while facing away from the net and made a basket. I started cracking up. I then turned to Abby and said hopefully, "You have to admit you're a little bit impressed…a little bit…maybe." After a pause, she said, "I am mildly impressed, yes." I smiled and said, "OK, thank you,' before turning back to the game. We talked about Kate's love life, or lack thereof, until suddenly, shots rang out. Mark's father dropped to the ground and we rushed to the court to help.

**OK, I'm going to skip the episode since there really wasn't much to do with Eve/Bosley specifically. I'm picking up at the end where Eve and Abby meet up with Kate.**

**Eve's POV**

The girls and I sat down on the grass near the basketball court to have our lunch. After we sat, Kate looked around, "I just realized something. Where's Bos?" I took out my sandwich and replied, "Oh, he stayed at the office for a while. Something about tying up loose ends…" When I looked up, both Kate and Abby were staring at me wearing matching smirks. "What?" I asked. Abby got a mischievous look in her eye, "Oh, nothing. It's just neither of us knew what he was doing. And you always seem to know where he is." I rolled my eyes while willing myself not to blush, "Come on. You were halfway out the door already. I asked him if he was coming and he told me he had stuff to do. That's it." Kate laughed, "Sure it is." I rolled my eyes again and we continued to eat our lunch. After we finished, Abby decided to go to some poolside bar where a guy she liked worked. Kate went with her but when asked, I opted to hang out in the park. After all, I was never one to turn down a beautiful day. Abby shrugged, "Suit yourself. Have fun." and left. I lay back on the grass enjoying the feel of the sun on my skin.

**Abby's POV**

As Kate and I walked away from Eve, I asked her, "Did you notice her little slip about Bos during lunch?" Kate laughed and nodded, "Oh, yeah. Also, she always blushed whenever she talks about him. It's completely obvious that she likes him." I smiled, "I _know_. Only problem is, neither of them will admit it. Wonder if they admitted it to each other… I have an idea." Kate looked at me sideways and said, "Oh no. I know that look. You have some crazy, wild scheme in mind." I smiled and said, "Come on. It'll totally work. Here's what we do. After our next case, we all go out for dinner. Then, you and I make some excuse to leave, forcing them to have a date without having to admit their feelings out loud." Kate stared at me for a few minutes before sighing, "Ok. I'll go along with it – only because I know you'll keep talking about it if I don't." I clapped and gave her a quick hug before walking into the entrance of our destination.

**Bosley's POV**

After I finished my paperwork at the office, I left for the park. Hopefully, the girls would still be there. Unfortunately, when I got there, I didn't see Abby or Kate. I did however see Eve. She was lying down on the grass looking like she was taking a nap. The sun hit her face and turned her hair golden and my breath caught. With a smile, I walked over to her and sat down. She opened one eye to look at me and said hi before closing it again. I laughed and lay down next to her. We talked about random things for around half an hour before she sat up. "What do you say to a quick game," she questioned, nodding her head toward the basketball court. I looked at her skeptically, "You want to play basketball against me?" She grinned, "What, afraid a girl will beat you?" I laughed and shook my head, "Not a chance. You saw my moves at the game a couple days ago." She nodded, "Ok, if you're so sure, how about we make it interesting?" I crossed my arms, "I'm listening." She grinned again, "If I win, you buy me dinner. If you win, I buy you dinner." I nodded slowly and smiled, "You're on. First to 20?" Eve nodded and walked over to the basketball court. "You can start," she said, tossing the ball to me. "Sure you want to give me that advantage?" I asked. She laughed and said, "You've never seen me play before." I shrugged and started running towards the opposite end of the court. Just as I was about to shoot, Eve managed to get the ball from me and was at the other end of the court in the space of a few seconds. By the time I caught up to her, she had already made a basket. Damn, she was fast. We continued playing and I had to pull out some of my best moves, and my high school track speed, to even make baskets. We finished with her winning, 20 – 19. I had managed to make a three – pointer. I stared at her, "How did – who – what just happened?" She laughed, "I used to be a street racer remember? I had a lot of friends. They taught me how to play. And I always move fast." I shook my head, "Remind me to never bet against you when it comes to basketball." She smiled and said, "Don't forget you owe me dinner. Pick me up at 5?" I watched her as she walked away until she disappeared from sight. She always managed to paralyze me.


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry people. This is just an author's note. I don't know if any of you can access this but you might be interested to know that there is another episode of Charlie's Angels that didn't air in the U.S. I'm watching it on the internet right now and it looks like a lot of Eve and Bosley emotional tension. Review if you want me to send you the link or something.**


	6. Hiatus

Hey everyone. As you may have guessed by now, all of my stories are on hiatus. I got an internship this summer so I'm at work every weekday from 9 to 5, sometimes for longer. As a result, I don't have much free time and hardly any time to write. If I get a chance I will try to update but there might not be any more updates until August. Please keep checking or put an alert on my stories just in case I manage to update. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
